Who would of thought, Were BACK!
by Kooka
Summary: Harry,Ginny,Sirius and Remus disappeared, now their back... be prepared
1. Default Chapter

I don't see why I had to come Harry sulked. Because your parents want you to finish your education at Hogwarts Sirius sighed. Fine Harry said angrily but why couldn't Ginny come then? Well if you hadn't been sulking so much Harry you would have realized that Ginny and Stardust and that were following us Remus said sweetly.  
  
Harry turned around, Ginny he exclaimed running over to hug here. And too think I thought you wouldn't even notice me Ginny said with a grin. Well were here you guys so behave Harry Sirius said looking at Harry with an Eyebrow raised. This comes from the man who thought it would be funny to said a howler to Snape for being a Greasy Haired Git Mooney Snickered. Yes well Padfoot said Hmmpphhh.  
  
The group banged open the great hall doors (think Aragorn from the LotR) and everyone turned to look at the group. Albus Dumbledore stood up. Who are you he asked menacingly. Us Sirius proclaimed Surprised hmm well here's the galleon I owe you Emrys he said glaring at him. Anyway Remus said ignoring them, He pulled to his hood I'm Remus Lupin he said sweetly. Remus, gasped Albus. And I'm Sirius Black, Padfoot said pulling down his hood.  
  
Sirius, Albus gasped again where have you too been, we thought you had been kidnapped. Kidnapped, them Harry said doubled over laughing they would of driven them crazy or even better to death with their weirdness. And who might you be Albus said politely. Hmm well who of thought the Great Albus Dumble-dork doesn't even know the boy-who-lived aarh what a shame Harry said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and pulled his hood down and this lovely specimen next to me is. My names Ginny Weasely said Ginny interrupting with a smirk on her face.  
  
But Albus spluttered, you two are dead. Oh are we know Harry said with an eyebrow raised, Like Lucius Malfoy could kill us, he couldn't even pronounce the killing curse properly. Besides Ginny said, we haven't even been in England since we finished school a year ago. I think we should take this to my office Albus said standing up.  
  
All of a sudden a loud voice yelled out You Bastard and Stalked over to Harry. What the hell have you done to my sister Ron Yelled going red in the face and threw a punch at Harry. Harry Ducked and grabbed Ron's arm then twisted it behind his back. I haven't done nothing to Ginny, Ron, She choose to come with me I didn't make her Harry said quietly.  
  
You Bastard Ron snarled Ginny would never run away. Oh Wouldn't I Ronald, you and the rest of the family keep treating me like I'm a little Child Ginny said keeping her anger in cheek. You are a little Child Ron said. This made Ginny Angry She stalked over to Ron and knocked him out cold with a single punch, I'm not a little girl she snarled and you want to know the other reasons I chose to go with Harry, I love him so Fuck Off Ginny said snarling at Ron knocked out Body and Hermione who had come over to check on him.  
  
Miss Granger, Please take Mr. Weasley to the Infirmary wing, Sirius, Remus and ensemble follow me please Albus said after muttering Enervate to wake up Ron. 


	2. What you've all been waiting for taduh

Miss Granger, Please take Mr. Weasley to the Infirmary wing, Sirius, Remus and ensemble follow me please Albus said after muttering Enervate to wake up Ron. While this was happening the rest of the school was staring at them, whispering began.  
  
Hermione took Ron up to the Infirmary wing while the ensemble followed Professor Dumbledore to his office. As soon as they entered the office the questions began.  
  
Where have you been was the first question thrown at them by Professor Dumbledore. Why should we tell you that threw back Harry snarling, you left me at that hell hole when you knew that they were abusing me, YOU KNEW he screamed. Harry calm done Ginny said in a soothing voice. He calmed done and then Sirius and Remus started. YOU BASTARD they screamed, WE HAD TO GO RESCUE HIM AFTER HEDWIG CAME WITH BLOOD ALL OVER HER, WHICH WAS HARRY'S. They stopped to breath and collapsed in their chairs. Now it was Ginny's go.  
  
She started talking normally, You knew Harry was being abused, yet you still sent him back that's just really sad, you knew he was as just as protected at the burrow or at Hogwarts then at that horrible place, then she started getting louder. You also knew that I'm not REALLY A WEASLEY DIDN'T YOU WELL AT LEAST NOT MOLLY AND ARTHUR'S BUT BILLS WHEN HE WAS YOUNG YET YOU TOLD THEM NOT TO TELL ME, SO I GREW UP SUPPOSEDLY 'HAPPY', WELL YOU KNOW I WASN'T HAPPY I KNEW I WASN'T HOW I WAS SUPPOSEDLY YET YOU ALSO TOLD MY REAL MOTHER THAT SHE WAS TO YOUNG TO LOOK AFTER ME YOU ARE A HEARTLESS BASTARD, Ginny started to break down and cry and Harry rushed over to comfort her. That's why we left she whispered, all the lies, so we ran away to Remi's and Siri's to train and then we left when we were supposedly killed she ended burying her head into Harry's chest.  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked his real age sitting in his chair. Sirius spoke up, I don't know if were going to stay we just came to see how old Hogwarts plus Harry and Ginny have to continue there education, but I think if you just let them take there OWLS and NEWTS we'll be out of here in a tick. Are you sure? Albus said.  
  
Yep, we don't wanna be here, we only came because I was told it would mean a lot to someone if I finished school Harry said and then added in an undertone, and to prank the hell out of Snivillus and everyone else. Luckily Dumbledore didn't here the added undertone and continued to speak. Ok he sighed, but you wont be able to do them for a least a week or so, as I have to gain ministry approval and such. Once it gets closer to the date I will give you your schedules, but while you're waiting I would like if you returned to classes Dumbledore asked. Fine by us Ginny said, it's not like we'll have anything better to do she said smiling an evil grin.  
  
Why do I get the feeling, I've just unleashed a huge burden on all the teachers and students Albus said smiling slightly at the evil grin. The foursome got up, who us Remus said innocently we would never do anything like that added Sirius, and they walked out of Albus' office to go to their new rooms up on the fifth floor.  
  
The foursome (from now on I will call them the Marauders) walked up the fifth floor and found a portrait of the founders. Password boomed Godric Gryffindor. Oh yeah, Harry said thinking, I think it was ah yes Slimy Slytherin Slimeball Snape he added with a smile. The Portrait opened and the Marauders stepped inside. Oh My God exclaimed Ginny, God do you think Albus wants to apologize or something. Yeah I'm guessing that Harry said looking around and sighing. What's the matter Harry Padfoot asked, I miss home, this place just doesn't feel right, its like were being watched and Harry finally dawned on something.  
  
Why that sneaky Arsehole, how dare he yelled Harry, realizing that Albus had set Portraits to spy on them. Ginny started to turn purple, well we'll show him wont we she said fiercely, looking around and muttering things under her breath. Aarh that's better she exclaimed smiling. 


End file.
